We Didn't Start The Fire
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: The digidestined, tamers and legandary warriors as well new group of children get called to another dimension to fight an evil. Can they work together to defeat it or will they be defeated letting the evil spread to other worlds.
1. Prologue: This isn't our World

**Important A/N this story is a sort of an on the side story to my other digimon one, it's set after adventure 02 and it's got seven OC's I think, if I can count. One of them is Megan from my other story the others are in 02, Tamers and Frontier, but I haven't written those stories yet. This idea came up and I really wanted to write it and when I really want to write it I really want to post it as well. Anyway, I'm going to try my hardest not to spoil what happens in my OC's stories, so there won't be any big spoilers, probably only stuff like relationships and backgrounds, maybe, but as few as possible.**

**Just a little run down on the OC's, what season they're from and their digimon.**

**Megan – season 1, Coronamon**

**Tracey – season 2, Terriermon**

**Kimika – season 3, Dorumon**

**Keri – season 4, Derianmon**

**All those digimon can be found on digimon . wikia . com except for Derianmon, she's mine.**

**Anyway on with the story, oh and the **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, though I wish I did, I only own my OC's and Derianmon. Thanking you.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Digidestined POV_

The door of the computer room slammed open and a brunette ran in, puffing, "Sorry I'm late."

She lifted her head and looked around at all the amused faces. There were seven other people in the room, each with their own digimon.

"Tracey, Kari, Tai, Matt, TK, Yolei, and Izzy," she counted out loud, "and I thought _I_ was late. Where are the others?"

"Not here yet." Tracey, a short auburn haired girl answered.

"Oh, really?" Megan replied sarcastically.

It wasn't long until the other six digidestined turned up with their digimon. All of them apologizing for being late. Davis was last, no surprise there.

"Everyone ready?" Tai asked.

They all nodded and Davis held his digivice out in front of the computer.

"Digi-port open!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Frontier POV_

"Why do we have to walking _on_ tracks, _in_ a desert, _under_ the blazing hot sun?" A straw hair coloured girl complained, "Why don't we just ask a Trailmon for a ride to the forest terminal."

"Do you _see_ any Trailmon around, Keri?" Takuya asked, adjusting the goggles on his head.

"Well, no, but-"

"Beep, beep!" Someone shouted from behind them, "Coming through!"

They turned around, "Worm!"

"Oh heya kiddos, going anywhere in particular?"

"Well, actually, we _are _heading forest terminal." Keri answered.

"I'm just going there myself. Jump in." Worm replied, opening his doors.

The seven kids gladly jumped onto the Trailmon and took seats.

"Happy now, Keri?"

"Oh, just peachy."

"Good- wooaah!"

They all shouted as they fell off their seats and thumped to the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tamers POV_

A short blonde haired girl was sitting beside a fire picking at her shoelaces. She started to mumble about how much she hated taking middle watch, and how boring it was. Slowly she gazed at the seven sleeping member of her group and their digimon. They seemed so peaceful apart from Kazu, who kept muttering in his sleep.

The blonde girl, Kimika, was about to get closer to hear what he was saying when the area was flooded in a purple light.

"Guys! Wake up!" she shouted and started shaking them.

"What is it?" Rika, a tomboy with orange hair, asked.

"Unless you want to be transported somewhere, move!"

"What!?" they were awake now and started jumping to their feet.

"Come on!" Rika shouted.

The data stream raced their way and fell on top of them. With a scream they disappeared from the area.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 1 POV_

Six digidestined landed on top of each other in a desert full of sand and stone, like most deserts are.

Tai climbed off the top of the pile as everyone else following suit.

"Ouch. We don't normally do that do we?" Tai asked.

"Where are we?" Megan asked, "I don't recognize this place."

Everyone looked at Izzy, "I have no idea where we are," he opened his computer and turned it around to show everyone, "We were supposed to be here," he pointed to an area on the map, "But we came out, somewhere not on the map."

"Oh no, does that mean we're lost?" Mimi whined.

"It's okay Mimi, we've been lost before," her digimon, Palmon, comforted her.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"I say, we fly and see if we can figure out where we are and see if we can find the others." Megan suggested, "Or some of us do if the flying digimon can't carry all of us."

"So, who can fly?" Tai asked.

"I can." Tentomon replied.

"If I evolve into Firamon I can."

"Firamon might be able to take three people, just." Megan said, "So we should be able to have everyone in the air."

"I'll stay on the ground." Matt said.

Tai nodded, "Alright. Let's do this.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 2 POV_

"I think I broken something." Tracey muttered as she stood up.

"You wouldn't be the only one." Davis dusted himself off, "Any idea where we are?"

"Nope, and the others aren't here either."

"This can't be good, whatever it is."

They both spun around to face the bushes behind them. Someone or something, was laughing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 3 POV_

Six digidestined gingerly picked themselves up off the grass in a clearing.

"What happened?" Yolei asked, looking at Ken.

"I, don't know."

"Where are the others?" Kari asked, worried about her brother and friends.

"I'm sure they're fine, Kari, wherever they are." TK said, hiding the worry in his own voice.

"We should probably take a look around." Sora suggested.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Frontier POV_

"Ow!" Keri cried as she landed on the ground, "What the- Where'd the Trailmon go?"

"Where'd the tracks go?" Zoe replied.

"I don't like this." Kouji growled, looking around.

There was nothing anywhere, except for rock and sand. The seven children looked at Bokomon.

"I can only think of one explanation. We could be in another dimension."

Takuya scoffed, "Another dimension, yeah right."

"Trailmon do not disappear into thin air, my boy!"

"He's got a point." Keri said, "Anyway, I think we should spirit evolve, just in case."

Takuya nodded.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tamers POV_

Rika picked herself up off the ground. She looked around; they were in a grassy field on the edge of a forest.

"Any idea where we are now?"

"I've never seen this place before." Ryo answered.

"Well, I doubt you've seen everywhere in the digital world."

"This is not our world." Renamon said, worried.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Sorry if it get's a little confusing, even I got confused, but that could be 'cause I'm writing it as a whole then splitting it. Anyway, hope you like it, I've got some more written so the next chapter shouldn't take too long. I'd love any reviews. **

**Thanks**

**Pranksta**


	2. Chapter 1: There's No One There

**A/N just so you know, Derianmon is sort of like a fairy/angel digimon, she's the legendary warrior of the future. She's wearing white pants like the ones you wear in karate along with a tight silver top that shows her navel (stomach area). The top's sleeves are sort of like a t-shirt except the straps/sleeves aren't over her shoulder, they're around the upper arm. And she's got one pair of wings.**

**Thanks to **

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, only my OC's. And I don't own the songs in here either, Drops of Jupiter – Train and We Didn't Start the Fire – Billy Joel**

**Have fun reading, hope you enjoy.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Digidestined 1 POV – 24__th__ December 6pm_

"Hey look!" Izzy pointed to the ground from Kabuterimon's back, "digimon!"

As they drew closer they were able to make out the digimon better. There were ten in total, though they only recognized one.

"Pyro Darts!"

Small bits of fire flew towards the digimon in the air.

Megan and Mimi screamed as Firamon dropped to avoid being hit. Kabuterimon and Firamon landed on the ground to let their passengers off as the digimon all digivolved to their champion forms and stood, waiting to attack.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 3 POV – 24__th__ December 6pm_

The small group of digidestined had been walking for about half an hour. They hadn't found anything, or anyone.

"I think I hear something." Yolei said, "Over there," she pointed to their left, there were faint voices coming from that direction and something moving behind the trees.

"Pyro Sphere!"

A blast of fire came from where Yolei was pointing. TK pushed Kari out of the way as everyone dropped to the ground.

"Biyomon, digivolve!"

__

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Frontier POV – 24__th__ December 6pm_

The legendary warriors lost track of how long they had been walking for. It was almost as if they hadn't been walking. The scenery hadn't changed. It was all still rock and sand, though it looked a bit like a forest of stone pillars.

"There's digimon!" Kazemon pointed ahead of them.

There were two digimon in the air which Bokomon identified as Kabuterimon and Firamon. There was one on the ground as well, Garurumon.

"Electro Shocker!" the Kabuterimon fired a huge ball of electricity right at them.

Everyone jumped out of the way and stared in shock at the three digimon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tamers POV – 24__th__ December 6pm_

The digimon tamers were exploring the forest. There hadn't been anything in sight out in the meadow.

"Hendwy, I'm scared." Suzie whined.

"You've already said that Suzie. Everything's going to be all right." Henry replied.

"Hey look," Terriermon pointed into the trees, "there's something."

"Spiral Twister!"

A green spiral shot towards the tamers, making them all jump behind trees.

"Renamon! Let's do this!"

__

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 1 / Frontier POV – 24__th__ December 6pm_

The fire digimon, Agunimon fired another series of fire darts at the digidestined.

"I'm ready when you are, Tai." Greymon growled as everyone avoided the bits of fire.

Tai nodded, "Go."

The six champion level digimon leapt forward. Greymon headed for Agunimon, Garurumon went for the other wolf digimon, Lobomon. Togemon started fighting Kazemon. Kabuterimon flew up to fight against Beetlemon. Ikkakumon headed for the ice digimon, Kumamon while Firamon flew at Loewemon. Derianmon grabbed Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon carrying them out of the way of the battle and flew back to help Kumamon as the others changed into their beast forms.

Zephyrmon stopped fighting Togemon and started spinning in the air.

At the top of her lungs she started to _try _and sing,

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_"

Suddenly she snapped out of it and started fighting again.

Togemon hit Zephyrmon, with a needle spray and she started to fall to the ground. Derianmon swooped down and caught her, while attacking Togemon with a rose grip, rose vines sprung out of the ground and snaked tightly around Togemon.

Zephyrmon quickly recovered and jumped back into the air.

The digidestined watched as their digimon got thrown around like dolls.

"Tai, they can't do that forever." Megan pointed out.

"I'm thinking," he snapped back, "they've got to digivolve again," he said quietly before running towards the battle.

"Tai!" Megan yelled, running after him.

"Greymon! You've got to digivolve again!"

"I can't Tai!"

"Yes you can and you will!" Tai started to run into the battle.

"Tai!" voices screamed after him.

Light surrounded Greymon as Tai got into trouble.

"Oh, we're in deep do-do now." Megan muttered.

Greymon had digivolved, but not the way Tai wanted. He had changed into a skeleton like digimon. SkullGreymon.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 3 / Tamers POV – 24__th__ December 6pm_

Biyomon digivolved into Birdramon as the other digimon followed suit. A huge dinosaur burst up through the trees before stomping back over to the meadow with Birdramon chasing him.

Stingmon and Cyberdramon jumped into the air and started to attack each other as Angewomon and MarineAngemon did the same. Soon Aquilamon and Dorugamon broke the tree tops and flew into the sky while Renamon bounced around the trees fighting Angemon.

Leomon stood protectively in front of the tamers as Ankylomon and Guardramon started fighting on the ground.

"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Terriermon growled as Henry told him to stay.

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

"They can't keep this up forever." Yolei shouted.

Angemon threw Renamon into the trees. She burst back out as Kyubimon and with Terriermon. Together they lead Angemon out to the meadow so they could fight better.

"I know, I know, I'm thinking." Ken muttered.

"Cody?" TK looked at the younger boy who nodded in response.

"Angemon!"

"Ankylomon!"

Angemon and Ankylomon heard their partners yell and knew what they wanted. Quickly Angemon flew back and joined Ankylomon.

"Yolei?" Kari asked.

Yolei nodded, "Aquilamon!"

"Angewomon!"

They both heard their partners and Angewomon digivolved back into Gatomon.

"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

"Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolve to Silphymon!"

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

The tamers gasped in surprise as the digimon joined together.

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

Ken caught sight of a face in the other group, "Stop!" he shouted.

The digidestined and their digimon stopped, surprised.

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

Ryo caught sight of a face in the other group, "Stop!" he shouted.

The tamers and their digimon stopped, surprised.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 1 / Frontier POV – 24__th__ December 6:30pm_

The digidestined's digimon cleared out as SkullGreymon fired a missile. It exploded near the legendary warriors, knocking them around. Walking towards the warriors he grabbed Lobomon and threw him away, behind the digidestined. Next he went for Korikkakumon.

"You guys run! We'll stop him!" Garurumon shouted to the digidestined.

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

"Let's go guys!" Agunimon shouted to the legendary warriors. Quickly they ran away before SkullGreymon could get them.

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

The digidestined hesitated to leave their digimon behind.

"Go!" Firamon shouted.

Megan nodded and they all started to run except for Tai. Eventually they found a cave in the rock and sheltered in there for a while.

Over half an hour later, the digimon still weren't back.

"I'm going to look." Megan said walking out of the cave, "I'll be fine going alone."

Coronamon followed her out.

Megan and her partner got to the battle field just as SkullGreymon digivolved back into Agumon. Tai ran forward and gently picked him up as the rest of the digimon changed back into their rookie forms.

"Let's go back." Megan said quietly, and showed them the way.

About half way back there was a noise from behind the rock pillars. Megan told Tai and the digimon to carry on back to the cave as she went to take a look. Lying behind the rock was a teenage boy, about fourteen. He had short dark hair controlled by a bandana and hair tie, dark pants, and a dark long sleeved top. The only light colour on him was a yellow t-shirt. Megan made sure he wasn't too hurt before gently picking him up. Quickly she carried him back to the cave, a million questions on her mind.

"Who's he?" Matt asked when she got back.

"No idea, I found him unconscious on the ground."

Megan lay him down beside one of the fires the digidestined had built. It was starting to get dark outside.

"So who's got the food?" Megan asked.

"Well, Davis and Yolei had most of it."

"And neither of them are here," Megan ended with a sigh, "so what do we have?"

"Well, I've got soup and my first aid kit." Joe replied.

"And most people had some snacks, but that's about it." Tai said.

"Great."

Coronamon handed her a cup of soup, she smiled gratefully, "Thanks.

Night fell quickly outside and the digidestined organized who would take the watch. Megan drew the short straw and had watch for a few hours first. She had only drunk half her soup, the rest was still in the cup sitting beside the fire.

Megan spun around when she heard someone say something. The boy was waking up. She scrambled over to him and peered into his face.

"Kouichi?" he murmured.

Megan leaned back as she replied, "No, my name's Megan."

His dark eyes slowly opened and gazed up at her, "I'm Kouji," he said quietly.

"Kouji," Megan grabbed the lukewarm soup and held it out to him, "Tomato soup. It's quite good."

Cautiously Kouji took at and finished off the cup, "Thanks."

"How'd you get here?" Megan asked.

Kouji looked at her, trying to figure out if he could trust her. Eventually he answered, "I don't know."

"Oh, okay. Well, you should get some more sleep." Megan said before going back to the entrance of the cave.

But Kouji didn't sleep. He lay down and watched Megan. Coronamon was asleep beside her. Even though she was on watch, it wasn't long until he saw the slow, steady rise and fall of her chest indicating she was asleep.

Quietly he pulled out his D-Tector, "Takuya? Kouichi?" he whispered into it.

It wasn't long until a quiet reply came back, "Kouji? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Kouichi. I'm in a cave, somewhere. There seven other people here, and seven digimon. They look like the ones we fought with early-"

Kouji was cut off by something hitting his hand. Megan stood over him, wagging her finger.

"Uh uh uh. I wasn't actually asleep. Not when I'm on watch."

Kouji jumped to his feet, and settled into a fighting stance.

Megan did the same, "Why'd you attack us earlier?" she whispered.

"We didn't," Kouji hissed back, "you attacked us."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 2 POV – 24__th__ December 6pm_

"Who's there?" Tracey demanded to know.

The bushes shook as the 'thing' laughed harder.

Tracey and Davis exchanged glances and began to walk forward.

"Where ya going?" Terriermon asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Yeah, I don't see anyone," Veemon added, "except for us."

"There's someone in the bushes," Davis pointed, "it was laughing."

"Veemon!" Davis called as his partner jumped into the bushes.

Veemon stuck his head out, "Nope, no one here."

"I was sure I heard something." Tracey muttered before looking at Davis, "Let's go. I don't like this place."

She walked off with Terriermon sitting on her shoulder, leaving Veemon and Davis no choice but to follow her.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Christmas Treat! The end of my Christmas anyway. Yay another chapter so happy =D Ooh the plot thinkens Mwa-ha-ha-ha, sort of. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next chapters. **

**Christmas was so great this year in my opinion. Waterskiing! And Wakeboarding! And I Got a wakeboard =D anyway. I should have the next chap up before the end of the year hopefully =D could be a new year's treat. Did you know that the world is adding **_**one extra second**_** onto time between 2008 and 2009 at the exact changeover? I found that quite hilarious, it was on the news heaps and everything and its just this****one extra **_**second. **_

_**Anyway Merry Christmas to everyone out there. Hope it was as great for you as it was for me**_

_**Pranksta**_

_**x0x**_


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble

**A/N Hey everyone, nice to see you reading my story. Hope ya'll like it. I think some of the story might be a bit out of order so I'll stick dates and times on and try to keep it in order now, so please bear with me.**

**Thanks again to PrincessJaded and Sightbent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, only my OC's**

**Now ladies and gentlemons heeeres the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Digidestined 3 / Tamers POV – 24__th__ December, about 6:30pm_

The digidestined stared at Ken while the Tamers stared at Ryo.

The uncomfortable silence was broken by Suzie asking, "Hendwy, what's going on?"

Henry didn't answer he was still watching Ryo.

Ryo couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue haired boy. It, couldn't be. He looked different. Different from the little boy Ryo knew.

"Ken?" Ryo refused to let his voice shake as he looked at the boy he thought he would never see again.

"Ryo. H-how?"

"Hang on," Rika butted in, "You two know each other?"

Ryo nodded, "It's a long story."

"And, one that can be explained later," a human appeared beside them.

"Gennai!"

"Hello kids. You're probably wondering why you're here."

They all looked at him anxiously.

"The digidestined, tamers, and legendary warriors, were all called here to fight a great evil."

"What sort of evil?" Takato asked.

"Well, it's, ah, I'm not entirely sure."

The digidestined rolled their eyes, "Well, what _do_ you know about it?" Sora asked.

"It is telekinetic. You cannot always trust what you see and here. I'm sorry children I must be going. Good-bye and good luck," with that he disappeared.

"Oh my god that was Gennai!" Kazu and Kenta shouted at each other.

"So now what?" Yolei asked, ignoring the boys.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 2 POV – 24__th__ December, about 8pm_

Davis, Tracey and their digimon didn't know how long they had been walking for, but the sun had begun to set and they were still stuck in the forest. Terriermon had fallen asleep on Tracey's head while Veemon still walked beside Davis, talking.

"I hope Kari's okay." Davis said quietly.

Tracey rolled her eyes, "Davis, I'm sure Kari will be fine. She does know how to take care of herself you know. So shut up about it, already.

Suddenly the trees opened up to reveal a huge canyon. The small group immediately stopped walking and peered over the edge.

"Ah, that's a long way down."

"Why thank you Davis, for pointing out the obvious." Tracey replied, looking around.

There was no way down and the only way across was a rickety rope bridge. Tracey started to walk towards it but stopped to face Davis when he started talking.

"Oh no, you can't be serious. I am not going to walk across that."

"Oh come on Davis. It'll be fine, it's only a bridge. And anyway, aren't you the one that's supposed to have the Digi-egg of courage?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then have a little courage and walk across the bridge, it's not that far. Oh, and if you're scared, I suggest you don't look down."

Davis stared at her, "I'm not scared!" he replied and started walking across the bridge.

"Where are we?" Terriermon whispered, waking up.

"Ah!" Terriermon fell onto Tracey's shoulder and clung around her neck.

"Hey, Terriermon, calm down, it's not that bad."

Terriermon looked around, they were half way across the bridge, "Not that bad?! We're on an old, half-broken bridge!"

Tracey stopped, "Half, broken?"

Terriermon pointed to the ropes, they had started to fray.

"They weren't like that before. Davis!" Tracey screamed about to warn him.

There was a ping and the ropes whipped back. With no more ropes holding it together, the bridge broke slamming into the cliff face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 1 POV – 24__th__ December, about 11pm_

"We didn't attack you. That fire digimon attacked us first." Megan hissed.

"Agunimon. He wouldn't attack someone first. That insect digimon attacked us first. We only fought back."

Megan shook her head, "He wouldn't attack unless he was attacked or Izzy told him to and Izzy wouldn't do that."

"Let me leave." Kouji growled.

"I can't do that. I can't trust you not to lead those digimon back here."

"Are you going to stop me by yourself?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't stop you."

"I never said it had anything about you being a girl." Kouji smirked, his hand still holding his D-Tector, "Execute, spirit evolution."

Megan stepped back as Kouichi spirit evolved into Lobomon.

"You're, you're a digimon," she grabbed a stick from the fire and held it up in front of her, "That's cheating."

"I don't want to fight you." Lobomon growled.

Megan smirked, 'I don't want to fight you either and I know away to avoid it without letting you go,' she thought.

"Kouichi's your twin," she whispered.

Lobomon gasped and stared at her, "How did you-"

"Twins intuition." Megan answered shrugging, "just hang around here, for now."

Lobomon changed back into Kouji, "You're a twin?"

Megan looked away, "I was," she replied emotionlessly.

Kouji looked at her waiting to see if she said something else.

"He's gone," she answered his silent question.

Kouji didn't know what to say to that, lucky for him, he didn't have to. He was saved by a noise, like muffled talking. It was coming from Izzy's laptop. Megan walked over and opened it.

"Oh, it's about time someone heard me," a little figure ran across the screen.

"Gennai," Megan said, surprised, "calm down, what's going on? Do you know where we are?"

"Well, of course I do."

"Are you gonna tell us?"

"You're in another dimension. The digidestined, digimon tamers and the legendary warriors were all sent there to help destroy a great evil."

"A great evil?" Kouji asked.

"There's a digimon who is able to make illusions and control other's using its mind. It can use its powers over great distances. You must stop it here before it can grow strong enough to spread to other worlds."

"Like ours?" Megan asked.

"Exactly. You can not trust you eyes."

"Then how do we stop it?"

"I'm sorry; you've got to figure that out yourselves. Trust the others. I've got to go! You must join with the other groups in order to succeed! Good-bye."

Gennai's connection to the laptop suddenly stopped. Megan closed the laptop and put it away before walking back over to near the entrance of the cave.

"That doesn't sound too good." Kouji said.

"No it doesn't, but it explains quite a bit," Megan turned to look at him, "you should get some sleep."

Kouji nodded and went to lie back down by the fire. He had a hard time getting to sleep; so many thoughts were running through his mind.

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

Megan sat in the middle of the entrance, thinking hard. Her thoughts were interrupted a while later by someone walking closer and the ground shaking for a moment. She looked behind her, everyone was still sound asleep.

'Heavy sleepers,' she thought.

Standing up she grabbed a stick and walked into the darkness a bit. It was cold outside the cave. So, cold. Megan pulled her top tightly around her as she began to shiver.

"Who's there?" she asked the darkness.

Something was wrong. Something _felt_ wrong. It had gotten cold, so quickly, but no one else had goose bumps or was shivering. They were all sleeping in t-shirts. So why did she feel so cold? The young girl rubbed her arms for warmth. She gasped, and dropped her stick as another wave of cold hit her. It felt like she had been dunked in half frozen water.

'You're not scared, are you youngling?' a voice teased her.

"Who, who are you?" Megan spoke out loud as she collapsed to her knees.

The voice laughed, the sound rebounded through Megan's head. She bit her lip to stop her from screaming.

'I think you know who I am.'

"No, no, I don't. So just tell me who you are." Megan clutched her head, the voice sounded so harsh, like nails on a blackboard, but it sounded so sweet, like a real lady.

The voice laughed again, 'good-bye for now youngling.'

"Who are you?" Megan asked again, trying to ignore the pain in her skull.

'Good-bye!' the voice disappeared and left Megan lying unconscious on the ground.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Earth – 24__th__ December, 7pm_

Three people sat at a table, eating ice-cream. The eldest, a male of almost twenty, with dirty blond hair, and sharp blue eyes, pulled his dark blue hoodie on as it got cold. The youngest, a girl of ten with dark brown hair and matching eyes, wearing dark jeans and a white top, gulped down the ice-cream as if it would run away. The last one, a fourteen year old boy, had brown hair and hazel eyes. He dropped his spoon down on the side of his bowl, accidently spilling it all over his green t-shirt and track-pants.

"Ah, shit," he moaned as his siblings burst out laughing.

The eldest, Taylor, grabbed a cloth and threw it at his brother.

"Thanks Tay," his brother, Mitchell said.

The cell phone on the table beeped twice, alerting the owner of a new message.

The girl, Kelly peered at her brother's phone, "There's no name."

"Chuck it here." Taylor said, putting the dishes in the sink.

Kelly threw it to him and watched his face pale as he read it, "What is it, Tay?"

Taylor turned the phone around to show his siblings.

Mitchell gasped and Kelly's face went blank before they both nodded.

'_Do you want to be reunited with your sisters?'_

Of course the answer was yes. As soon as Taylor answered the room began to spin. It sped up until everything was just a blur. Suddenly it stopped and the three siblings were thrown onto the ground. The only problem was, it wasn't the ground in their dining room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading. Hope you liked it and stay with me =D any reviews are welcome and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sorry 'bout that

**A/N Thanks to everyone that's read reading and/or reviewing. It's great to hear what you think =D short Authors Note this time =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon (sucks for me) but I do own my OC's**

**And here's the next chapter =D**

_Digidestined 1 / Frontier POV 12pm_

Tai woke up to someone talking. Slowly he sat up. It was Megan.

"Who are you?" she asked from outside the cave.

Tai jumped to his feet and run out to her. Megan was lying on the ground, out cold. He reached down to pick her up, but as soon as he touched her he pulled away, she was freezing. Reaching back down he carefully picked her up and carried her back into the cave. Laying her by the fire she slowly began to warm up.

It wasn't long until people started to wake up, even though it was still the middle of the night. They had gotten cold in their sleep. Tai was still sitting beside Megan, keeping a watchful eye on her.

Megan slowly opened her eyes, "Mitchell?"

"No, it's Tai."

"Oh," Megan slowly sat up, "_Oh. Oh!_"

"How many times are you going to say oh?"

Megan spun to face Tai, "You jerk! You idiot! You dumb, screwed up, jack ass!!"

"Woah, what'd you do to her?" Matt asked.

Tai sat back looking confused.

Megan jumped to her feet, glaring at Tai as he did the same.

"You idiot-"

"You've said that one."

Megan carried on as if she hadn't heard him, "You dolt! You bastard! You twit!"

Everyone, except for Tai, stared in amusement and amazement at Megan's outburst as she continued calling Tai names in several languages.

"You _moron_!!" Megan started pacing back and forth, "You always think you're right! And you never are! You never learn! You're still the same jerk! You never change!" Megan finished standing in front of Tai and glaring at him before going to sit down against the cave wall.

"Who knew you could be called so many names." Matt said, "Man, you musta done something pretty bad."

"And I have no idea what it was."

Megan stood up again and stormed out of the cave. She knew she was acting like a brat but she didn't really care. She started to shake, she was so mad at him, again. How could he be so stupid like that, again? It was as though he hadn't grown up, or as though he didn't remember what happened last time he forced Greymon to digivolve.

"At least you didn't beat the hell outta him this time." Coronamon said coming up beside her.

"He's really gotta learn sometime though. He should've known what would happen. I mean, SkullGreymon could've really hurt someone. Imagine how Agumon would feel about that and all because Tai's an idiot."

"We should go back."

Megan nodded, "Let's go."

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

"I have no idea what I did." Tai commented.

"Well, it might have something to do with the SkullGreymon thing." Matt replied, "Last time she beat you up though."

"I don't even remember Greymon digivolving." Tai said as Megan walked back into the cave.

d(-_-)b d(-_-)b d(-_-)b

When they got back to the cave Megan remembered about the message from Gennai and told the others about it.

"A great evil?" Izzy asked.

Megan nodded, "He didn't actually say what it was. He only said that it could control things with its mind and create illusions. Anything in the database that can do that without the use of rings or gears Izzy?"

Izzy had a quick look on his computer before shaking his head, "Nothing. Did he say anything else about these-"

He was cut off by the cave starting to shake. "Pyro Darts!"

Megan and Kouji exchanged glances before running to the cave mouth. Six evolved digimon ran outside and started attacking the six digimon outside.

"Wait!" Megan called after them before turning to Kouji, "They're your people right?"

Kouji nodded.

"Well go talk to them and tell them to stop," she demanded watching as Kouji ran off.

Megan faced the other digidestined, "I'm _sick _of all the fighting, tell them to stop."

Tai shook his head, "We can't let them walk all over us. You of all people should understand."

Megan did understand, but she knew more, "Gennai said not to trust our eyes. That evil could be controlling them or could've made us think they attacked us."

"It doesn't matter, Megz, they're still fighting us." Matt replied.

Megan glared at him and ran out of the cave. Firamon heard Megan and turned towards her just as Lowemon attacked him.

"Shadow Meteor!"

A burst of dark energy hit Firamon sliding him along the ground. He stopped moving as he crashed into a rock pillar.

"Firamon!" Megan ran towards him while yelling over her shoulder, "Kouji! Make them stop."

'Kouji?' Lowemon stopped moving and looked around for his twin.

"Takuya! Stop!" Kouji shouted.

Takuya, as BurningGreymon, didn't hear him and continued fighting.

Kouji and Megan both jumped into the middle of the fighting, their hands in the air and their heads rocking from side to side. They had a glazed look over their eyes as they started jumping from one toe to the other, almost as if, they were trying to dance. The digimon stopped fighting, afraid they may hurt the children.

They started to sing at the top of their lungs, while dancing.

"_Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion_

_Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatle mania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson_

_Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say_

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moon shot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan_

_Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore_"

Suddenly time seemed to slow down, the digimon were thrown away from each other and Kouji and Megan stopped dancing and looked around, confused.

"You must not fight!" a voice commanded.

A human digimon and human appeared between the digimon.

"Gennai!"

"Ophanimon!"

"You must stop fighting." Ophanimon said.

"You have to work together to defeat this evil." Gennai added.

The legendary warriors and digidestined looked at each as Ophanimon and Gennai continued to explain that they must trust each other. They nodded as the two projections disappeared. The legendary warriors changed back into people, much to the others surprise.

Slowly Tai walked up to the goggle headed boy, Takuya, "Sorry 'bout that," he said, extending a hand.

Takuya took it, "No problem. It wasn't your fault."

"So when do we get to eat?!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digital World – 24__th__ December, 7pm_

"Kelly? Mitchell? Are you okay?" Taylor asked, jumping over to them.

They nodded though Kelly looked like she was about to cry.

"What happened?" Mitchell asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out." Taylor replied as he helped his siblings to their feet.

"Over here!" someone yelled from above them.

They looked up. There was a brown and green bird.

Kelly bit back a scream as her brother asked if the bird just talked.

"Well, of course I did," it replied.

Taylor was about to reply when something burst through the trees behind them. Spinning around, they saw a dog with a rabbit looking creature on its back.

"'Bout time you got here," the dog growled.

"What do you mean." Taylor asked.

"We've been waiting for you."

"What are you?" Mitchell asked as the bird landed on his arm.

"We're digimon," the rabbit answered, walking over to Kelly, "Digital monsters."

Kelly smiled as the rabbit jumped into her arms, "You don't look like a monster to me."

"Do you know where we are?" Taylor asked.

The dog nodded, "You're in the digital world. I'm Dobermon."

"I'm Lopmon."

"And I'm Falcomon. We should go that way," the bird said pointing with his wing, before flying off.

Mitchell and Kelly looked at Taylor who nodded and they followed Falcomon.

They had been walking almost an hour when they heard people shriek. Quickly they ran towards the noise.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Digidestined 2 POV – 24__th__ December, 8pm_

Tracey grabbed onto the rope as it snapped behind her. She wrapped it around her arms as the bridge slammed into the cliff face. Davis screamed and his grasp on the rope slipped.

"Davis!" Veemon yelled as his partner fell.

Tracey let go of the rope with one hand and reached towards the falling Davis, grabbing onto his wrist. She screamed in pain as the extra weight pulled her down to the bottom of the rope, burning the skin off her hand and arm. Now, they were dangling there; on the end of a rope, two kids held on by one hand with a drop of over one hundred metres below them.

"Terriermon, climb up to the top." Tracey hissed to the digimon clinging to her neck.

"But-"

"Just do it, Terriermon!"

Davis told Veemon to do the same as Terriermon cautiously climbed up.

Tracey looked down at Davis, ignoring the drop below them. His face was pale as he stared back up at her.

"I won't let you go, Davis, I promise," she said quietly.

He nodded, "Thank you."

"Hey! Hey! Let go!" Terriermon yelled.

"Terriermon! What's going on up there?"

Veemon and Terriermon wrestled to the edge of the cliff, pushing each other back and forward.

"Veemon! What are you doing?" Davis yelled.

"Terriermon! Get away from the cliff!"

Veemon and Terriermon kept fighting, not paying attention to what they were being told. Pebbles fell from the top as Terriermon's foot hit the edge. He tried to push back but was already too off balance.

"Terriermon! No!!" Tracey screamed as Terriermon slipped and fell, "Davis!"

Tracey swung Davis to the side and he stretched out his arm to try and grab Terriermon. The small digimon tried to reach Davis with his ear, it scraped his fingers but he couldn't get a grip. Terriermon fell past the children, plunging towards the dry river bed below.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three siblings and their digimon ran out of the forest to a cliff. There was a small blue digimon standing on the edge, looking very confused, and what seemed to be a rope bridge hanging over the edge. They ran over and looked down. Two kids were hanging onto the end of a rope and a small white digimon who looked almost identical to Lopmon was falling.

"Falcomon?" Mitchell said, looking at his new friend.

Immediately Falcomon dived down like a bullet. It wasn't far from the ground when he caught up with Terriermon grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow!" Terriermon squealed as his fall was stopped suddenly.

"Don't complain, I'm saving your life."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me up there. _Please._"

Falcomon flapped hard and was exhausted by the time he got to the top.

"You really should go on a diet you know."

"I'm happy with my diet thank you."

"Help us up now will you?!" Davis shouted.

"Oh yeah." Terriermon turned and grabbed the rope, trying to pull.

"Let me give you a hand." Taylor said, bending down and grabbing the rope as his siblings followed suit.

It didn't take long until Tracey and Davis were at the top, collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. Tracey pulled her top sock off – she was wearing ankle socks with longer socks – and put it on her hand, wincing slightly when it first touched the raw skin.

She looked up to Davis who was staring, open mouthed. His head slowly moved from her to the people who had helped them

She followed his gaze, they all looked familiar. It wasn't until her eyes fell on the youngest one that she realized who they were. Her jaw dropped. Tracey and the girl, Kelly looked like clones of each other.

"K-Kel?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N and that ladies and gentlemons is the end of the third chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it and stick with me. I'm trying to update about the same time every day. Sometime after 10am my time, down here at the bottom of the world, ahead of all you, though this one's a bit early. So that's about um, minus 12 hours and minus another one for daylight saving, or is it just minus thirteen hours with or without daylight saving? Either way we're thirteen hours ahead um that must be, about 9pm ish GST time. No it's not GST is it? It's G something, but you'll get what I'm trying to say right? Maybe, maybe. Anyway I'll see ya'll tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Bye bye**

**Pranksta**


	5. Chapter 4: More Fun For Me

**A/N Hi again everyone, here goes another chapter. New Years treat =P**

**Thanks to PrincessJaded and SightBent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, only my OC's**

**And here Ladies and Gentlemons is chapter four!**

_Digidestined 3 / Tamers POV – 24__th__ December, 9pm_

The digidestined and tamers walked back out to the field and dug a hole to light a fire in, so they wouldn't start a wild fire. After eating a small portion of the food the digidestined had brought for their picnic, they started deciding what they should do. The first and most obvious answer was that they should find the rest of the digidestined and the legendary warriors, but the problem was, they had no idea where to start looking.

"Biyomon," Sora said to her partner, "Can you go and see if you can find anyone else."

"Okay Sora," she replied flying up above the trees.

"Oh my god! You're Sora Takenouchi!" Kazu shouted.

"Um, yeah, that's me. Do I know you?"

"Oh wow! So that means the other digidestined are Tai! And Matt!" Kazu continued.

"And Izzy! And Joe!"

"And Mimi!" Kazu finished, "And there was Angemon and Angewomon before!"

"So that must mean," Kenta turned towards TK and Kari, "You're TK and Kari!"

"Oh my god! We're meeting the original digidestined!"

The digidestined were speechless. Henry and Takato tried to explain that there was a digimon TV show where they come from except the digidestined couldn't hear them properly over Kazu and Kenta's screaming.

_Digidestined 2 POV – 24__th__ December, 8:30pm_

"Tracey?" Kelly looked at her older brothers, "My, my twin?"

They nodded, dumbfounded, it had been so long.

Kelly took a hesitant step forward as Tracey jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Kelly, pulling her into a tight hug. Gingerly Kelly snaked her arms around Tracey, blinking hard to stop any threatening tears.

"I've heard so much about you," Tracey murmured, "sort of. My sister said you were a very loud annoying baby. Never shut up about anything."

Kelly leaned back, getting a proper look at her twin, "And you were always quiet, never made a sound."

Tracey laughed, "Well that's definitely changed."

"Ah, I think I just completely missed something there." Davis commented.

Tracey turned around and glared at him, "Didn't you notice we were having a trip down memory lane? Geez. This is Kelly, my twin, and Mitchell and Taylor, my brothers."

"Uh-huh, well shouldn't we keep moving? We've got find Kari."

Tracey's glare intensified.

"And the others," he added.

Taylor looked at her, "Others? As in-"

Tracey nodded, "Let's go. Terriermon."

Terriermon stopped inspecting Lopmon and jumped onto Tracey's head as Lopmon clambered onto Kelly's.

They carried on through the forest, the siblings catching up on each others lives while Davis and Veemon talked at the back of the bunch about what happened on the cliff.

"I don't know. I can't remember fighting Terriermon." Veemon had said.

Falcomon was flying above the treetops when he heard a machine, coming closer.

Veemon and Dobermon stopped walking and Terriermon and Lopmon gripped their partner's hair as they heard it as well.

Falcomon flew closer to have a look. There was a motorbike with a purple digimon riding it. Quickly Falcomon darted back to the small group.

"There's trouble coming!" he shouted as he crashed through the trees, "It's a digimon."

The group, who had just walked into a large clearing stopped walking and turned to face the noise. Tracey looked at Davis who nodded.

"Digi-armor energize!" they shouted together.

Terriermon digivolved into a golden armor form of Rapidmon using the Digi-egg of Destiny while Veemon digivolved into Magnamon, another golden armor digimon, using the Digi-egg of Miracles.

The digimon roared up on his motorcycle breaking through the trees into the clearing and sliding to a stop.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Dobermon quickly told the group it was Beelzemon a virus type, mega level digimon.

"Double Impact!" he fired his two Beren Hena shotguns at the small group, forcing them to scatter toward the trees.

Tracey and Davis stood on the edge of the clearing, "Go get him!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Magna Blaster!"

Rapidmon fired a triangle of golden energy at Beelzemon while Magnamon unleashed energy bullets which shot towards the digimon.

Smoke surrounded Beelzemon as the energy attacks impacted. Tracey and Davis gasped once the smoke had cleared, the attacks had done nothing.

Beelzemon threw his head back and laughed, "Is that the best you can do?"

Dobermon jumped forward, "Grau Realm!" a burst of dark energy flew towards Beelzemon.

The dark energy impacted but did nothing as Beelzemon kept laughing, "Darkness Claw!"

He leapt at Dobermon and attacked him using his claws, before jumping away and doing the same to Rapidmon and Magnamon. Taylor ran forward to his digimon as Dobermon tried to stand up. Rapidmon and Magnamon changed back into their rookie forms and fell to the ground.

Beelzemon chuckled, "And now, for the kill shot," he aimed his guns at the digimon.

Tracey and Davis ran forward, grabbing their partners and diving out of the way just as Beelzemon fired. The ground exploded as the bullets impacted, filling the clearing with dust and dirt.

Taylor hoisted Dobermon onto his shoulders as the group cleared out. Once they were far enough away they put their partners on the ground and sat down. It didn't last for long. There was a sound. The sound, of a motorbike.

_Digidestined 3 / tamers / POV – 24__th__ December, 9pm_

"Sora! Sora!" Biyomon came crashing back through the trees.

Sora ran over to her, "What is it, Biyomon? Did you find them?"

"Davis and Tracey, and three other people."

"Are their digimon with them?"

Biyomon nodded, "All five have digimon, but they're in trouble. There's a digimon, on a motorbike chasing them. He already took down Rapidmon and Magnamon."

"A digimon on a motorbike?" Rika asked.

Biyomon nodded.

"Oh no. Not again." Henry said, "We've got to go help them."

"Let's go." Sora agreed, "Biyomon, show us the way."

Biyomon lead them along the tree line. A couple of hundred metres ahead five people, and five digimon burst out of the trees. The digidestined and digimon tamers ran towards them.

"Davis, Tracey. Are you okay?" Yolei asked.

"We're fine, but that thing's still chasing us." Tracey replied.

The tamers looked at each before nodding, "Let's do it."

They pulled out their D'Arc's and a card.

"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"

The tamers digimon all digivolved into their champion and ultimate forms except for MarineAngemon, Leomon and Cyberdramon. Guilmon to Wargrowlmon. Terriermon to Rapidmon. Renamon to Taomon. Guardramon to Andromon. Lopmon to Turuiemon. Dorumon to DoruGreymon.

The digidestined looked at their partners, "Let's do it."

"Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!"

Veemon digivolve to… ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon! ExVeemon! DNA digivolve to… Paildramon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon!"

"Gatomon! Aquilamon! DNA digivolve to… Silphymon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!"

Tracey held Terriermon in her arms, "You're sitting this one out."

"But-"

"No buts. You got kicked last time and except for Birdramon, and Turuiemon they're all ultimate's or higher."

"Fine."

The motorbike and its rider burst out of the trees to face over ten digimon, most of them ultimate level.

Beelzemon snickered, "So you brought some friends did you? More fun for me."

**A/N Hope you all liked it and had a great start to your New Year =D**

**I'd love any reviews =D**

**Thanks, Pranksta**


	6. Chapter 5: Not Yet Time

**A/N Okay this chapter's really short sorry, but it had to go in and I wanted it to be on its own.**

**Thanks to everyone that's reading, reviewing, favourite-ing and/or adding to alerts. And Thanks to PrincessJaded for Beta-ing =D**

**Hope you'll enjoy and keep reading =D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Somewhere far, far away in the digital world. – 24__th__ December, 9:30pm_

In a desolate frozen land stood a lone, octagonal room. On each wall and roof pane were cracked mirrors. Thorny vines wound in and out of the glass, crawling through broken cobbles on the ground. A dirty glass pedestal sat on raised cobbles in the centre of the room. A dull silver bowl, filled with water, was encrusted on the top of the podium.

An old lady stood hunched over the pedestal. Her mangled grey hair hung limp to her elbows while two white locks of hair framed her wicked face. She was a witch, but unlike cliché witches, she didn't have a hooked nose with warts, hers was small and petit. She didn't have a broom or black cat, she got to places using the dark wings on her back and she had no need for a cat – playing with people was so much more exciting. Her blank eyes glowed with crimson darkness that made other's cower before her. Her lips were blood red stretching in an evil grin to reveal crooked pale teeth.

A dull silver top hung lose on her shoulders with tears in the sleeves and the edges looking like they had been eaten by acid. It looked as if she was wearing a long black skirt, but she despised skirts and dresses. Instead she wore very loose, black pants. Her gnarled feet were bare on the cold flagstone ground.

A freezing breeze hurried past her wiping her hair and clothes around. All she did was throw her head back and laugh. The wind would've frozen others or driven them off, but not her. She was too powerful to be scared. The warning wind had no effect on her.

She blinked and the water swirled around revealing a picture. A purple digimon, almost lizard-like with amour, sat on his mammoth motorbike facing over a dozen pure ultimate digimon. Chuckling, the hag reached out to him. The crimson darkness in her eyes changed into swirls of scarlet and black as she started to control him.

'_It is not yet time, Beelzemon. You will have your chance but first there are some things that need taken care of,_' her voice was like a real lady's, but scratched like nails on a blackboard.

She raised a contorted hand and waved it to the side. The water showed Beelzemon holstering his guns and roaring away from the digimon and humans.

Grinning she waved her hand the other way. The ground under the digidestined and their partners opened up and ate the children and digimon before closing back over.

"This is going to be fun," she chuckled, "I can feel their fear already!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reading, hope you stay with me =D and any reviews are welcome =D**

**Je ne parle pas francias =D Thanks everyone**

**Pranksta**


End file.
